


things left unsaid

by necowaffer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necowaffer/pseuds/necowaffer
Summary: Rey finds herself hashing out old relationships and starting something new in a sold out motel in the middle of nowhere.Part of the 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohemdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/gifts).



> My prompt was "There's only one bed!"
> 
> I doubt this is what was expected with the prompt I was given. But hey, there's smut, so there's that. Enjoy.

This cross country trip was cursed from the word go. She hadn’t wanted to go on the trip in the first place but had let Finn and Poe talk her into their summer cross country excursion. Now she’s already a day behind meeting them at their first stop because her bus blew a gasket leaving her stranded in some one-horse town in the middle of nowhere for at least another day. To top off the miserable start to her summer, she’s currently being told that the only motel in this godforsaken dust bowl is completely full. There’s nowhere else to stay. The guy at the front desk gave her a sheepish look while telling her it was the first time he’d ever seen full occupancy as if that will somehow make her feel better.

Rey bit her tongue and stormed out of the motel lobby. Her phone is dead. She can’t even text Finn and Poe to tell them she’ll be arriving late. In her frustration, she’s not paying attention to her surroundings and runs smack into someone just outside the door. Strong arms wrap around her and automatically she braces herself against them to stop her fall.

It’s his scent that hits her first, as it always has. Whatever cologne he wears wrapped in the natural musk of his body. Even now her automatic response is to breathe him in. She recognizes him instantly before he even opens his mouth.

“Rey,”

The deep baritone of his voice resonates through to her core. She glances up at him warily before her eyes dart away, unable to stand the intensity of his gaze.

“Oh sorry,” She says dropping her arms and backing away as she wonders what deity she pissed off to have such luck as to be stuck in the same small town as Kylo Ren.

“I wasn’t paying attention,” she offers lamely and fidgets, eager to get away from his prying eyes and all knowing looks. He’d always been able to read her like a book. It’s not something she ever liked about him, though the more time between them the less she remembers that.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles, letting go of her somewhat reluctantly. “What are you doing here? Are you getting a room?”

Rey grimaces at Kylo’s small talk but shakes her head negative. “Bus broke down, but I didn’t get here in time to get a room. Um, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be backpacking through Europe by now.”

The last bit comes out more snide than she’d intended, but Kylo barely blinks at her tone. “It’s on the list,” he says with a noncommittal shrug. “Doing the cross country thing everyone was signing up for. The buses are shit. Got a flat tire about three miles out. I’m done at the next major city. You?” 

“Same, though I’ll be meeting up with Finn and Poe at the first stop if we ever make it there. We’ll finish the trip together.”

Kylo’s nose curls at the mention of the other two and Rey remembers how the three of them had never gotten along. It kind of feels good to see his displeasure. Maker knew he deserved it.

“If there aren’t any rooms here where are you staying,” Kylo asked by way of changing the subject. Rey had to give him credit, a year ago he would’ve had a nasty comment about Finn, Poe or both.

Rey sighed and ran a hand over the buns at the back of her head, the stress of the trip finally catching up with her. “I’ll probably just crash at the bus station. It’s only for one night anyway.”

Kylo frowned, “You can’t sleep on a bus stop bench.”

“It’s fine. I’ve stayed in worse places,” she met his eyes in challenge, feeling putout by his statement. “What does it matter anyway?”

“Come on, Rey. Don’t be like that,” Kylo huffed and shook his head, “you know I don’t want you sleeping in some dirty bus station.”

Rey opened her mouth with a snide remark on the tip of her tongue about some of the choice things he’d said to her the last time they spoke, but he cut her off before she could get the biting words out. “Look, I have a room here. Some extra space. A bed you can sleep in instead of a bench.”

“I doubt that’s a good idea,” she said with as much incredulity as she could muster. It was a lot. Kylo Ren was not known for his giving grace. She eyed him suspiciously. “What do you want?”

“Maker, it’s good to know you’re still as stubborn as ever,” he was openly scowling at her now. “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other. I”m trying to be nice.”

“You weren’t concerned about being nice last time I saw you,” Rey finally snapped. She crossed her arms and waited for Ren’s legendary explosive temper. She counted the tick in his jaw as it clenched and met his eyes again in defiance. It’d been over a year since their last encounter and Rey was only just now realizing the grudge she held over him.

He broke eye contact first, muttering something under his breath that she did not catch before rounding on her in a fury. “Fuck it - no. No. Fuck you, Rey. I’m not going to let you provoke me. Just fucking stay with me. If you have something to say we can fight about it later.”

He snatched the bag from her shoulder, turned on the spot and stormed off. “Kylo! What the hell!”

Her cry falls on deaf ears as Kylo’s stride never waivers nor does he look back at her. Rey blinked bemused and watched him walked off before running after him. Try as she might he would not stop and ignored her demands to drop her things. She tugged at his arm and was all but dragged up a flight of stairs to the second floor for her efforts. Finally, Ren stopped in front of a door in the middle of the second-floor balcony and frowned down at her.

“Only you would make doing something nice unbearable,” he frowned down at her, his voice a low growl. She had him well irritated. Good.

“I didn’t ask for your help, Ren,” Rey snapped back and snatched her bag from his hand and sighed. Maybe she really was overthinking this. Maybe they could use the time to talk. A lot of things had been said a year ago, but nothing was ever discussed.

“Fine,” she grumbled reluctantly, tearing her eyes from his. “Thank you.”

“Look at that, you lived,” Kylo said with a smirk as he knocked on the door.

Rey looked at him in confusion, a sinking feeling in her stomach. “I thought this was your room. Why are you knocking?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sharing with Hux,” he drops casually as the door swings open to reveal the man in question.

Rey wide hazel eyes immediately met Hux’s cold blues and she watched as they turned to ice as he took her in. She could feel the blood drain from her face as he turned those accusing eyes toward Ren who ignored them both and sauntered inside.

“I thought you were just picking up food,” Hux said as he walked away from the door, neither inviting her in nor shutting her out.

Rey knew this was a bad idea. No good would come from the three of them being in the same room. There was too much bad blood between them. She didn’t even know Hux and Kylo were on speaking terms, let alone up to sharing a hotel room. Last year they were hardly friends before everything went to shit. What exactly was Ren up to?

Her curiosity and masochism were peaked enough for Rey to walk into the room. If nothing else the three of them could finally clear the air and then maybe she’d be able to move on. While Kylo had raged at her, Hux had simply walked away never saying a word. But she knew him well enough to know when he was hurt and she owed him an apology for not seeing it sooner.

He was hurt. She was hurt. And Kylo was hurt.

The whole thing had been a mess and now the three of them were standing awkwardly in a tiny motel room in the middle of nowhere with one bed between them. Rey felt her eyebrows pinch together as she took in the faded comforter and saggy pillows on the king sized bed.

“There’s only one bed.”

Both Hux and Kylo turned to look at her then the bed before meeting each other’s eyes. “No doubles left?” Kylo asked as he set his bags of munchies down on the tiny table in the corner of the room.

“No,” Hux’s tone was clipped. “They were sold out by the time I got to the desk. Although I didn’t realize you were bringing someone back to the room or I might’ve pushed it.”

His voice was neutral, but there was a sharp enough cut to his words to convey how unhappy he was with her being there with Kylo. She watched as he slipped his hands into his jeans pocket, Hux’s way of crossing his arms over his chest in defense. He had yet to even look at her since she walked in the room and Rey was now certain that the bus station was going to be way more comfortable than trying to sleep through the tension in this room.

Kylo said, “I didn’t bring her back to the room,” at the same time Rey said, “I’m just going to go”. She didn’t wait for a response, turned on heel and started for the door. She should’ve run. Almost immediately she could hear Kylo’s long legs crossing the room and catching her in a few quick strides.

“Come on, Rey. I told you, I’m not going to let you sleep in the bus station. You’ll get fucking mugged or something,” he said, pulling a reluctant Rey back to the center of the room.

“You didn’t tell me Hux was going to be here,” she accused, watching his face for any sign of what he was up too, but Ren was too good an actor, only giving her a one shoulder shrug as he looked away.

“It doesn’t matter, does it. I’m still not going to let you sleep on a bench tonight and Hux doesn’t want you sleeping at the bus station either.”

Rey’s eyes went straight to the man in question and for the first time since she entered the room, his eyes met hers briefly. Hux sighed and ran a hand through his neatly groomed ginger hair, mussing the locks out of place. Rey remembered he did that when studying before exams. Then he’d call her and she’d tried to smooth it back into order when he got to her dorm before they went out to grab food and back to his apartment for the evening. She’d always marveled at how soft his hair was like it was perfectly trained to stay in place until otherwise moved.

Seeing him do it now made her throat dry and her eyes itch. It made her realize that they’d all lost something last year. Even her. Even if she was loath to admit it.

“No, I don’t suppose it’s right to make you sleep in a bus station,” he said, voice more resigned than before. “I’ll call the desk and see if they have a rollaway available.”

“See,” Kylo said as if that solved everything. He plopped into one of the thin chairs at the table and tossed Rey a bag of chips followed by a water and turned on the TV. The noise earned him a glare from Hux, but Rey was glad for the distraction, sitting down on the edge of the bed and regarded the two men with full mistrust.

Kylo Ren was up to something, she just didn’t know what exactly that was yet. She had an idea that didn’t sit well with her. There was less apprehension when she thought it was just going to be the two of them. Kylo she could fight with. Their volatile relationship had been a blessing and a curse that eventually led to a drunken night of pent up frustrations finding their release.

The point was, it didn’t mean anything.

Now with Hux here, standing in front of the dresser with his back to her on the phone with the front desk, Rey was off balance. Hux didn’t fight like Kylo. He kept emotion out of it. He came at her with cold logic until she gnashed her teeth. He fed off her anger, level headed and infuriatingly self-assured; thriving in their conflict with a grin until he wore her down and eventually wore her out with sweat-slicked skin.

Hux walking away without a word was far worse than Kylo screaming in her face.

“There are no more rollaways,” Hux shoots Kylo a frustrated look.

Rey wants to just call the whole thing off and make her way back to the bus station, but she keeps it to herself waiting for the boys to make their move. Neither Ren nor Hux say anything and the awkwardness thickens in their collective silence until Rey can take no more. As loath as she is of small talk, and really “catching up” was not high on her list, she’d rather suffer that than the unspoken tension in the room.

“I didn’t think the two of you were really friends,” she says, deciding to just throw a match on this powderkeg and burn.

“We found we had a bit in common,” Kylo says mildly enough, but Hux is full of venom.

“Namely you.”

“And there it is,” Rey says, furious that she allowed herself to be pulled into Kylo’s games one more time. She stood from the bed with her arms crossed, feeling trapped and cornered and ready to fight.

“Don’t act like you have any reason to actually be angry,” Hux says, sliding his hands into his pockets. “You were the one fucking us both behind our backs.”

Rey feels his words like a slap to the face. “I was never sleeping with the two of you at the same time. And it was none of your business anyway, Hux! You never treated me like anything more than a booty call you hit up maybe once a week and then I don’t hear from you for over a month and you want to act like you were cheated! Bullshit.”

“You’re the one full of shit, Rey.” Kylo practically growls, the forced nonchalance from earlier gone. “You knew how I felt. I never made that a secret.”

“We slept together one time while we were drunk,” Rey cries exasperated. “That doesn’t make me your girlfriend.”

“So that means you can just fuck all over how I feel because it’s convenient for you to keep sleeping with him?”

“I wasn’t sleeping with Hux at that time! He just dropped off the face of the earth without a word.”

“My father passed away,” Hux said finally, interrupting the shouting match between Rey and Ren. “Maybe I should’ve said something, but my older brother called and I left immediately. And when I get back, looking to find comfort in someone I thought I could trust, I have this asshole,” Hux jerked his head at Ren, “in my face telling me he’s finally hooked up with you.”

Rey feels sick to stomach at the admission. It’s a low blow. She had no way of knowing. Hell, she didn’t even know he had an older brother. Or a family. She didn’t have one of her own and sometimes she didn’t think to ask after other’s. Their relationship wasn’t like that anyway. It was Chinese food and late night studying and fucking. That’s not a real relationship.

Right?

“I’m sorry,” Rey finally says. Her voice is softer as she continues, “I had no idea. About any of it. You never said one word about how you felt about me.”

“I didn’t think I needed to,” He meets her eyes finally and they’re full of accusation.

She laughs. She can’t help it. “All those pretty words you have - a speech ready for everything - and nothing for me? You couldn’t spare a single ‘be my girlfriend’ or ‘you matter’ at all. Give me a break.” Rey feels that anger coming back again. She can’t do anything about Hux’s father dying, but it doesn’t make what he did right. The injustice of being treated so unfairly and for what? Because two boys thought she belonged to them?

Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but Rey cut him. “Did either of you stop to think to ask _me_ what I wanted? No. You were both so busy calling dibs that you didn’t even bother to ask me how I felt about any of it. I wasn’t either of your girlfriends because neither of you asked me to be.”

A vindictive tingle shoots through her when Hux turns his head, but when she looks at Kylo he holds her gaze. His eyes are as intense as always, that ever present pain floating in their inky darkness.

“You knew what I wanted. I know you felt it too.”

Rey swallows painfully and this time is the one looking away. She wants to deny it, but he’s not entirely wrong. There’s a long pause while Rey collects her thoughts. She did feel something for him. An instant connection that she couldn’t deny. Even after spending so long trying to forget it, the minute she was in his arms again, however unintentional, their connection flared back to life. It was different than the physicality that she shared with Hux; a deeper, more emotional bond she couldn’t shrug off. He was smoldering fire, burning and consuming in his darkness.  And if she was being really honest with herself, she could admit that Kylo was inevitable.

But Hux - what she felt for Hux was no less powerful than what she shared with Ren. It was different. Easier. He was all smooth silk sheets and whispered words, wicked mouth just waiting to devour her whole. What of her was left with between the two of them?

“Maybe,” she said at last, turning away from their combined gaze. “What difference does it make anyway?”

Frustration courses through her. She doesn’t understand what they could possibly want out of all this, but she knows them well enough to know they both want something from her. She can only guess at what that could be considering the two were night day. Really, the only thing they had in common was her.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and then she’s being turned slowly to face Hux, face inscrutable as ever. His hand cups the side of her jaw, tilting her head back to look up at him. She trembles at his familiar touch. “Maybe I was unfair,” he admits softly and Rey’s breath hitches at the admission. “Maybe we took advantage of each other. And maybe that all matters because I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take you back.”

Rey knows her eyes are full of mistrust, but Hux holds her, uncharacteristically patient. Her eyes dart to Kylo who is watching them with dark eyes and clenched jaw. “If you’re asking me to choose between the two of you then, no.”

She tries to move away, but Hux tightens his grip ever so slightly and she stays, lashes lowered and wary. “I fell in love with both of you,” Rey says harshly. “I won’t pick.”

Kylo moves into the periphery of her vision, slow as if he’s afraid he’ll startle her. “Then don’t.”

He said it so plainly she whipped her head in his direction, breaking Hux’s hold. “What?”

“If that’s what you want, if that’ll make you happy -”

“Right,” Rey cuts him incredulously, “and what about the two of you? You can’t honestly think I believe for one second you’d both be okay with that. I remember everything you said last year if you need a reminder.”

“I don’t need a reminder,” Ren growled in frustration. “I was wrong, okay! And I don’t hate Hux as much as I miss you.”

“Ren is intolerable,” Hux said and Kylo rolled his eyes, “but I don’t hate the idea of trying this together if you want?”

Rey could feel her heart in her throat. She watched Hux’s eyes stray to her lip, worried red and swollen by her teeth and she felt herself flush at his attention. His head dipped low, “Do you want to try this, Rey?” He whispered. “Start over. Give the three of us a try?”

Rey nodded, barely a tip of her head and his mouth was on her. She whimpered as he claimed her, unable to do anything more than part her lips to let him in. It was so good. Better than she remembered and filled with longing and a sense of desperation. Somewhere behind her Kylo made a noise then his hands were on her hips, pulling her back against him. She and Hux broke apart and Kylo took advantage of the moment to trail kisses up her neck and across her jaw, tipping her head back until he could reach her mouth. Not to be outdone, he kissed her hard, hands digging possessively in her hips and Rey wondered if it would always be a one up between them with her in the middle.

She lets the thought go, tucks it away for later examination as Kylo ends their kiss to lead her back to that single bed, pushing her down and sliding her across the bed so he can stretch out over her. His body dwarfs hers and she feels tiny tucked underneath him. The bed dips next to them and then Hux is there moving them so Rey is sitting up and between their bodies. Kylo is kissing her again and Hux his trailing his lips over the patch of skin on her exposed shoulder. Hux’s hands are large and warm, sliding under her shirt to squeeze her breast. She arches into his touch and someone groans, but she can’t identify who. They’re all breathing hard and Rey is whining at every brush of lips or hands on her skin.

She tugs at Kylo’s shirt, “Take this off,” she demands breathlessly. She looks over her shoulder at Hux and his mussed hair from running her fingers through it. “You too. I want it all off.”

She pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it away, eyes intent on the two men sliding off the bed to stand and undress for her. She’s lust-drunk and starving for their touch, peeling her own clothes off while they take off theirs. She can’t help but grin when she senses their awkwardness as they stand naked before her for a moment and she lets it ride, looking them over. They’re both tall and well muscled, though Kylo has more bulk making Hux slim in comparison. Her eyes linger over their hard and swollen cocks, biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together when she remembered what they felt like inside her.

She raises both hands, beckoning them to her and follow like moths to a flame. She’s immediately overwhelmed with their touch, hands seemingly everywhere on her body at once, mouths worshiping her flesh. She’d never been with two men before, but she quickly finds it’s something she can get used to.

Rey is laying back against Kylo, her head against his shoulder and Hux between her legs. Everything is new and familiar and rushed and frenzied and so perfect it takes no time at all before Rey’s body is shuddering in release. Hux leans back, wiping her wetness from his mouth. She holds his gaze as Kylo position himself against her throbbing entrance.

“Do you want me, Rey,” he asked holding her still so she can’t push herself down on him until she answers. She nodded, but Kylo growled, “No, Rey. I want to hear you say it,” his harsh whisper in her ear sends a chill down her spine.

“Yes. Damnit Ren, I want you to fuck me.”

He finally lets her slide down on him and they both groan in pleasure. She rocked against him, enjoying stretch and fill before leaning forward on the bed on the bed toward Hux to take his cock in her mouth. Behind her, Kylo swears as he repositions himself and begins to pound wildly into her. Rey finds it hard to focus with the force of Kylo fucking her, but she continues to suck Hux off as best she can, taking him in deep till he hit the back of her throat then popping her lips off his tip. His hands are holding her hair bunched at the back of her head a little too tightly, but it feels too good to complain.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Kylo said brokenly between gasps of breath.

She could feel he was close. What little rhythm he’d managed to gain was quickly deteriorating. She could feel Hux getting harder in her mouth, his balls tightening when she swiped her tongue over them. They were loud, moaning and swearing and the old bed creaking as if it might give out any moment. She heard Hux moan _oh god_ then her mouth was suddenly filled his salty cum. She swallowed, but there was too much and the rest ran down his cock as he pulled off him.

Seeing her rise from Hux’s lap, Kylo began fucking her with abandon, his grip on his hips tight enough to bruise as he slammed her back on his cock until he tensed up and came inside her. Panting, he pulled out and flipped her over to replace his cock with his fingers, working her slick, cum filled cunt to find the right spot to finish what he started. Hux kissed her hard before moving down to her breast and taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling, stroking it with his tongue.

It didn’t take long for her to come again, harder this time, her vision whiting out as her body shuddered uncontrollably. When she came back down, her body was the most relaxed it's been in over a year. She felt like a well-cooked noodle and did not stop as they repositioned her between them.

“I missed you both,” she mumbled sleepily. “I’m sorry about the way things went before.” One of the boys brushed hair out of her face, shushing her with a quick kiss, but Rey couldn’t open her eyes to find out which one. She suspected it was Kylo, but the way his lips brushed against hers. She smiled.

“I want this to work,” she said, threading her fingers with the massive hand against her hip.

“It will,” Hux whispered in her ear.

Kylo made a noise of agreement and Rey cracked her eyes open to find him lying on his side in front of her watching. Behind her, Hux curled against her back. Their breathing synced and evened out and Rey watched Kylo’s eyes drift shut and Hux’s hand in hers go slack and eventually she let her own eyes drift shut as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.
> 
> tumblr: necowaffer


End file.
